Present approaches to illumination systems used in the inspection of parts, such as the inspection of gas turbine engine parts, suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting glare and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive diffuse illumination apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.